standing_stonesfandomcom-20200214-history
S02E12
Season 2, Episode 12: "Sildeyüir's Bane" Date Played: Monday, November 19, 2012 Time Span: 8:45am-9:30am, 10th of Uktar, 1964 DR Locations: Stonehome Mountains:Mountainroot Temple; Elemental Chaos; Astral Sea Missing Characters: Melvis Cresley, Aldred Malkyr Deceased Player Characters: N/A For detailed debrief, please edit/review S02E12. __TOC__ Metagame Information Provided by Jason D. Wood In relation to this episode, I have edited the page for Martok Rul. Personal Debrief Standing Stones: Season 2, Episode 12 Neveah and Co. speak with the Dwarf in charge of the defense briefly before heading into the next room to fight Martok Rul’s forces. The team elects the dwarf into leading the way with his crew of Harpies and Quickling Runners (Little, crazy gray creatures). The two groups enter the next room to find four trolls, four Cyclops, and a Fire Belcher. The dwarf and his crew begin fighting off the Cyclops as Ralph and Co. fight the trolls and the dragon. Though the team is pushed up against the wall they fight back with unity and between the fire balls, blasts of thunder, flying axes and blade walls the trolls and dragon are all defeated, and quite swiftly too. The dwarf’s group also defeats the Cyclops quite easily as well. After the battle Neveah finds a mithril necklace on the dragon and Boltz speaks frequently with the Quickling Runners, but their conversation is not much. Outside of the door they hear another battle raging; a much nastier one. It appears to the team that a large group of Githyanki are fighting their way through the rest of the temples defenses but they know their priority must be to catch up to Martok Rul and put an end to his destruction of the Mountainroot Temple. The team goes through a door and finds a hallway of doors and torches. They all check to see which door has the most magic protruding from it and settle on the one at the very end of the hallway. Manjo stops to pray to Moradin and the ground suddenly shakes with the sound of very large steps. They are afraid until a statue of Moradin walks out of one of the doorways and greets Manjo of Pilgrim by name. Moradin blesses the team with healing and regeneration as he tells them he understands they are from the future. He reminds them that today is the day that his temple falls and the team asks Moradin if anything can be done to stop it. He tells them that he does not know, but that’s not enough for Manjo and Co. They thank Moradin for his help and continue down the hallway towards the door. Before entering, Boltz takes the lead, disappearing and suggests to Ralph to extinguish the torches and that all stand close to the walls. Boltz opens the door to see a cloaked figure standing over a dead dwarf who he has clearly been torturing. The cloaked figure turns to look at the door and asks who is there. The man takes his hood from over his face and reveals himself to be Baron Rothschild. Boltz sees this, but cannot believe his eyes. Boltz enters exclaiming that he will end the baron today. Once more the temple begins to shake as three spots on the wall begin deteriorating. The others enter to see three Nilshai floating behind the baron who has bugun transforming into a panda. The Elemental Chaos can be seen through the Nilshai’s portals. Boltz throws his axe at the panda grazing some hair as it turns to run away. Manjo is pulled to the Nilshia who quickly begin beating him senseless. Neveah seeing that the Nilshai can be handicapped by ways of attacking them behind their head unleashes fury on one destroying all but its head. The Nilshai apparently spooked begin diving in and out of the planar fabric, creating vacuums. Boltz is sucked toward one, but uses his grappling hooks to keep out. Neveah is pulled into one and finds herself falling toward a floating island in the Elemental Chaos. She quickly flies back through the planes, from floating islands and space and fire to the temple. Manjo manages to escape after the baron through the same doors he exited through. In the end all are pulled into portals Boltz to the Elemental Chaos and the rest to the Astral Sea. Will the team be able to cross planes and rejoin forces? Has Manjo caught up to the baron? Has the Mountainroot Temple been destroyed? Will Boltz ever have the chance to slay the baron again? Will Melvis actually be at next weeks game? Written by Joshua Wood